The present invention relates to an aircraft engine mount comprising at least one transverse nut and to an aircraft comprising the engine mount.
According to a configuration visible in FIGS. 1 and 2, an aircraft 10 comprises several engine assemblies 12 which are positioned under the wing structure 14 of the aircraft 10 and which each comprise an engine 16 connected to the wing structure 14 by a pylon 18.
The pylon 18 comprises a rigid primary structure 20 which among other things transmits load between the engine 16 and the rest of the aircraft 10, and a secondary structure which envelops the primary structure 20 and limits the drag of the pylon.
Throughout the description, a longitudinal direction DL is a direction substantially parallel to the engine axis A18. A transverse direction is a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the wing structure 14. The notions of top and bottom refer to the connections between the pylon and the rest of the aircraft, the top corresponding to the connection between the pylon and the wing structure of the aircraft and the bottom corresponding to the connection between the pylon and the engine.
The primary structure 20 of the pylon 18 is connected to the engine 16 by a connection which comprises a rear engine mount 32, a front engine mount 34 and a pair of thrust rods 36 which react thrust load.
According to an embodiment visible in FIG. 3, the rear engine mount 32 comprises a first mounting plate 38 secured to the primary structure 20 of the pylon 18, a second mounting plate 40 secured to the engine 16 and connecting elements 42, each mounting plate 38, 40 comprising a passage orifice for each connecting element 42.
Each connecting element 42 is a bolt which comprises, on the one hand, a screw 44 with a head 46 which bears against one of the mounting plates 38, 40 (or against a washer in contact with one of the mounting plates) and a threaded shank 48 which passes through the passage orifices, and, on the other hand, a nut 50 which screws onto the threaded shank 48 and which bears against the other mounting plate 38, 40 (or against a washer in contact with the other mounting plate).
According to this embodiment, for each connecting element, the two zones located in the continuation of the threaded shank 48 need to be kept clear in order to access the screw head and the nut and to tighten them. Having to provide this access for the primary structure 20 of the pylon 18 therefore introduces an additional constraint into the design thereof, this generally being one that is penalizing in terms of compactness.
The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.